Manor Marussia F1 Team
|years = 2012–2014 |founder = |staff = John Booth Nikolai Fomenko Graeme Lowden |drivers = Jules Bianchi Max Chilton Timo Glock Charles Pic |f1years = – |races = 55 |wins = 0 |poles = 0 |fastestlaps = 0 |points = 2 |cchampionships = 0 |dchampionships = 0 |firstrace = 2012 Australian Grand Prix |lastrace = 2014 Russian Grand Prix }} The Marussia F1 Team ( ; the trading name of Manor Grand Prix Racing Limited) was a Russian Formula One team who competed in the World Championship, having first done so in 2012, having taken over from the Virgin Racing team, known in 2011 as Marussia Virgin Racing. They were owned by now-defunct Russian sports car manufacturer Marussia Motors. They were based in Banbury, Oxfordshire, United Kingdom. They were the third Russian team in the sport, after and . They entered administration after the 2014 Russian Grand Prix, and folded on Friday 7 November 2014. History Marussia first entered the sport in 2011, where they became the main sponsor of Virgin Racing. 2012 In 2012, the team took over from Virgin. The team retained Timo Glock from 2012, and replaced Jerome D'Ambrosio with rookie Charles Pic. On 3 July 2012, test driver Maria de Villota suffered a heavy crash while testing for the team, she lost her right eye. At Belgium, Charles Pic was fastest in second practice, although this was due heavy wet conditions and that only 10 drivers set a time. In Singapore, Timo Glock finished 12th, which pushed the team ahead of rivals Caterham. The team managed to stay ahead of Caterham until the final race in 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix, where Caterham driver Vitaly Petrov overtook Charles Pic to finish 11th and overtake Marussia, it was seen as an act of deliberation, as Pic was going to join Caterham next year. 2013 On 18 December 2012, the team had signed Max Chilton. Timo Glock was expected to stay, but was released due to financial issues. He was replaced by Luiz Razia, who was himself released two weeks later due to a lack of sponsorship. He was replaced by Ferrari junior and Force India reserve, Jules Bianchi. At Belgium, the team managed to get both drivers in the second round of qualifying for the first time. This was due to a well-timed strategy to go on slick tires when the track was drying. Max Chilton set a record when he became the first driver to finish every race in his rookie season. Despite being consideratly slower, the team managed to finish in 10th place in the constructors championship ahead of rivals Caterham, this was because of Bianchi's 13th place in Malaysia. 2014 For the second season in a row, Marussia's cars will be driven by Max Chilton and Jules Bianchi in . In July 2013, the team announced that it will have its engines supplied by for the season after Cosworth announced they were not supplying engines for the 2014 season. The team scored their first ever points at the 2014 Monaco Grand Prix after Jules Bianchi finished 9th. He originally finished 8th, but was given a 5-second time penalty, which dropped him down a place. However, in the next race in Canada both drivers collided and took each other off on the first lap. At the British Grand Prix, the team achieved their best ever qualifying result, with 12th for Bianchi, and 13th for Chilton. At the Japanese Grand Prix, Bianchi suffered a head injury after crashing into a recovery vehicle. As a result, the team only run Chilton for the next race in Russia. Marussia anounced that they will miss the United States Grand Prix and also anounced that they have entered administration in the same week as . They folded at 12:00 GMT on Friday 7 November 2014. Personnel CEOs * Andy Webb (2012–2014) Team Principles * John Booth (2012–2014) Technical Directors * Graeme Lowden (2012–2014) Formula One Results Summary Marussia Grand Prix Driver Count Complete Formula One Results Full Results Notes Category:Constructors Category:Current Teams Category:Russian Constructors Category:Marussia F1 Category:Virgin Racing Category:Defunct Teams